creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alstinson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Why.me?.avi page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 02:02, June 20, 2012 Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 19:08, December 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: You can suck my **** Thanks for getting back to me on your story deletion. Unfortunately, your story was deleted for not being up to Quality Standards, but that does not give you the excuse to tell me to suck a dick on my talk page. If you wish to continue this type of immature behavior, I will be more than happy to block you from editing. Please take that into consideration and I hope to see some maturity from you. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 17:09, December 7, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:37, December 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: It was an incomplete page, which have a tendency to be left unfinished when other things come up. Additionally the story/'blog' post had no real resolution. Someone reading that by itself really has no incentive to keep reading. Complete the story and then upload it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:43, December 10, 2014 (UTC) It's cute that you're comparing your less-than-one page story (that has no resolution) to a story that is twenty times as long whose original entry could be viewed as a standalone. (i.e. a story with a conclusion) My advice, finish your story before uploading it. Re-uploading it as is will result in a ban. We have to remove stories that are incomplete all the time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Actually I tend to respond nicely when users inquire why a story was deleted. However I saw this message "You can suck my DICK Hakuna Matata, no worries. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Alstinson (talk • contribs)." on a VCROC's talk page and decide that since you don't treat others with respect, why should I afford you that kindness? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:41, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Warning Don't blank messages from other users off your talk page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:50, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Removing content off your page increases the likelihood of the same issues being repeated. (We actually have a rule about it.) Additionally the VCROC gave an explanation why your story was deleted and a warning about leaving intimidating/childish messages on user pages. As for deleting your page, I can't do that. If you have no intention of being on the site anymore, just leave it inactive and it will be removed by wiki staff. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:02, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::You apologized to him two days later after saying something disrespectful on his talk page. (I notice you only blanked his response on your talk page and not the insulting message you left on his page) You didn't do anything wrong to me so there's no harm no foul. Have a good night. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:15, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: You can re-upload it with whatever title works for you. (Although I would recommend in the editing reason, putting that the story is complete.) I would also recommend taking your story to the Writer's Workshop before uploading it as you've already had a story deleted for quality standards reasons. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:50, December 11, 2014 (UTC) No problem. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:36, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Unfortunately, I'm a little busy with quality control and other site matters at the moment. Might I suggest asking Guy, Grizzly, Nooth, or Seiveren. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:40, December 14, 2014 (UTC) RE No problem, happens to the best of us. That being said, a tip, it is best not go leave messages on other user's talks who shit-post. (Fun fact: that user had one story deleted by another admin and his anger towards me was mis-directed and childish.) As it can tend to cause drama and come off as encouraging users to leave puerile messages. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:51, December 14, 2014 (UTC) You're Welcome You're welcome, I'm glad I was helpful. To answer your questions, it's alright, just make sure the spacing is correct when you go to submit it as an article. And although I do prefer reviewing finished stories, there was enough of yours to give feedback on, so that's fine. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 02:41, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: As the author is still contributing to the page and there are still edits to be made on the story, the page has been left unlocked. We only tend to lock pages in the Suggested Reading and Pasta and Image of the Month] categories as those are high traffic pages. That being said, we monitor those pages pretty closely for any type of edit to make sure no one is vandalizing them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:05, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Are you getting an error message or what? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:38, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, pop on chat for a sec and we can try hashing it out. If not, I seem to be able to post fine, if you want to post it on my page where I can upload it for you. (then I'll blank it from my talk as it would clutter it up.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:42, December 24, 2014 (UTC)